Because of advances in technology and the convenience of mobile phone, using mobile phone to shoot photos and films becomes more and more popular. However, in order to obtain special shooting effects, it is often necessary to use professional tools when shooting, or to use software such as photoshop to do post-production after shooting. A photo with a reflection effect is one of the kind. In order to let photos and films have a reflection effect, it is necessary to look for puddles of water that can produce reflection to take photos or shoot films, so as to create a reflection effect. This shooting method is often limited due to geographical constraints, inconvenient to operate, and time consuming. Alternatively, a reflection effect may also be produced by processing the photos after shooting with computer stunt or software like photoshop, but only professionals can produce a realistic reflection effect and the cost is high.